Fix You
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: [Menma x Sasuke RTN ] [One Shot] Menma, el declarado heterosexual ante el mundo entero, de pronto tiene problemas para aceptar su reciente atracción hacia su mejor amigo después de la muerte de su madre. Aun con toda la culpa encima, no es el mejor momento para aceptar que se ha enamorado, ¿O si?


**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **23 de diciembre.**

Llevo días sin poder dormir bien. Sobre la mesita al lado del computador, estire la mano para ver la hora en el celular: 3:50 de la mañana.

Joder.

Mierda.

Me cago en…

Necesito dormir un poco, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. Vuelvo a dejar el móvil a mi lado. Cuando estoy a punto de pegar los ojos, vuelvo abrirlos velozmente. Pues él aparece.

De nuevo él.

Sus oscuros ojos no dejan de perseguirme. Maldigo mi suerte. Mi heterosexualidad se está yendo a la mierda.

Es gracioso, porque yo era una especie de homofóbico, hasta que me empecé a sentirme completamente atraído por ese jodido idiota. Aunque esa no es la única razón por la que no puedo, ni quiero dormir. Tengo una especie de remordimiento de culpa últimamente.

El café humeante que recién acabo de prepararme sirve para quitarme el sueño (Solo un poco) Al mirar por la ventana, noto los copos de nieve cayendo sin cesar. Me levanto de la silla y echo un vistazo hacia afuera. Puta nieve, la odio. Ni siquiera puedo salir a emborracharme para ahogar mis problemas en alcohol decentemente sin sentir que me congelo.

Tan sólo en esa distracción escucho un sonido familiar. Volteo por inercia encontrándome con que tengo un correo.

Es Naruto de nuevo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Al ver las primeras palabras, con un montón de faltas de ortografía, sé quién es. Ja, imbécil, tal pareciera que no sabe usar ni el simple auto corrector. Pero bueno, lo entiendo. Está desesperado por llamar mi atención.

" _Deja de culparte…_ "

Así empieza el correo. Luego dice un montón de palabrería barata y para mí no tiene sentido alguno.

¿Otra vez?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Que tipo tan insistente. Que le den. En serio, por más que lo bloquee y cambie mi dirección, este sujeto siempre encuentra la manera de contactarme. No sé mucho de tecnología. Normalmente sólo uso esta mierda para mirar pornografía. Ahora más que nunca. ¡Ah! Y música. No puedo olvidar la música. Nadie funciona sin esa mierda. Así que básicamente solo la uso para dos cosas. El porno y descargar canciones por internet. Vaya que ni siquiera tengo un antivirus decente. Creo que soy como la mayoría de los hombres. Y bueno, me importa un carajo lo que los demás buscan en internet.

Suspiro frustrado, cayendo en cuenta de algo, deteniéndome un poco al pensar en ello, la razón por la que Naruto me encuentra en internet… quizá…Debe ser por ese amigo vago que tiene, (supuestamente es un genio). Sí seguro es por eso. No me explico de qué otra forma ese tarado siempre encuentra la manera de contactarme. Juro que si no fuera porque en este momento este idiota está a miles de kilómetros de mi casa, con el pie enyesado y sin plata para poder viajar lo tendría aquí afuera, tocando la puerta.

Es como esos fanáticos religiosos que nunca se rinden. Suelto una carcajada. Supongo que mi primo lo seria, si no fuera porque ese retrasado, es gay y eso supuestamente es un pecado para ellos. Lo que sea.

Perdí a mi madre hace tan solo quince días. Siempre fui un tipo rebelde, pero nunca creí que aquello seriar la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Estuve con una chica ese día ni siquiera era bonita, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, ni el tamaño de sus senos, mucho menos si usaba frenillos en plena mamada; Ah, pero lo hice porque lo vi esa noche. A él, el cabrón, hijo de puta, que ahora me hace dudar de mi sexualidad. Esa carita de nena que tiene. Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de hacer dos cosas con ese rostro. Una era… Molerlo a golpes hasta desfigurarle el rostro y la otra era sujetarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo hasta jodermelo como si fuera mi perra.

(No hice ninguna de las dos)

Él estaba rodeado con un montón de zorritas (como siempre) en el típico bar al que solíamos frecuentar, desde hacía no sé cuánto tiempo…Adolescentes quizás que falsificaban credenciales falsas. Y yo también tenía algunas perras a mi lado. Las detestaba, pero, aun así…Tenia necesidades. Tome sólo a una de esas mujeres que vestían como prostitutas y su boca al hablar era peor que la de un camionero. Conduje hasta su casa. No tenía ganas de soportar a más perras ese día. Estuvimos por horas, cogiendo como bestias en celo, sobre su cama, cuando ella (Mi madre) llamo a mi número…Yo la ignore. Que se jodiera esa perra. Mi pene estaba follandose un puto agujero, y estaba tan drogado que pensé que sólo llamaba para alguna estupidez. Así que lo deje pasar. Apague el teléfono y seguí en mis asuntos.

Si tan sólo hubiera contestado a tiempo, quizá seguiría viva… Ella estaba enferma y yo olvide comprar sus medicamentos. Lo olvide por completo. Soy un cabrón egoísta. Lo admito. Siempre lo fui, pero nunca pensé arrepentirme de eso. Nunca lo pensé hasta ese día. Debí correr y llegar a casa. Mi madre murió por mi culpa.

Quiero dejar de pensar en el cabrón egoísta que me convertí.

Y no puedo.

Veo a Naruto, mi primo. Entró a su _ask_. JA. lo veo ahí. Con esa foto de perfil. Sonriendo enormemente. _Imbécil_.

 ** _Hazme una pregunta._** Cita la red social.

Tú lo pediste…

 _«¿Por qué no dejas de joder al mundo y te pudres, retrasado mental? Porque juro que estoy yendo a tu casa en este instante_ (le pongo la dirección para darle más seriedad al asunto) _y te asesinare de la forma más cruel y sádica que nunca has imaginado»._

Estuve a punto de mandarlo con mi nombre, pero le pongo simplemente anónimo, para no quitarle la diversión. Desearía ver la cara que pondrá. Sonrió burlonamente. Eso lo jodera por unos días. Ignorando el enorme parecido físico que tenemos, podríamos ser gemelos, tenemos los ojos del mismo color, solo que yo nací el cabello negro y él es solo un rubio tonto más del montón, que siempre sale con sus estúpidas frases motivacionales.

 _Bah_ , eso no funciona con Menma Namikaze. Yo veo el mundo de otra manera, lo veo como lo que es.

Una reverenda mierda.

Es por eso que se la pasa mandándome todos esos malditos correos después de que mi madre murió y llama a mi móvil una y otra vez para intentar consolarme. No le va funcionar. Nunca lo ha hecho conmigo. Conociendo lo insistente que es no debí haberme desahogado con ese estúpido en el funeral de mi madre. Ah, fue un error. Un Jodido error

Escucho el timbre. Sin poder evitarlo respingo levemente. Estoy muy confundido, porque son las puñeteras casi cuatro de la mañana y algún mocoso hijo de puta se le ocurrió jugar a tocar timbres a esta hora. No. Eso es imposible. Timbran otra vez y puesto que ahora vivo solo, nadie abrirá. Por lo que tengo que bajar yo. Dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese hijo de puta, que parece desear joderme la vida.

Con una puñetera mierda, parece que se quedaron pegados al timbre. Escucho unos golpes en la ventana y después mi nombre.

 _—_ _¡Menma!_

Abro los ojos, completamente exasperado y corro hacia uno de los cajones de donde saco un arma. No sé quién es a pesar de que su voz se escucha sumamente familiar. Mi corazón da un vuelco y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Charasuke? —Pregunté de mala gana a mi mejor amigo en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—¡Ci-cierra la puerta! —Jadeo y entró como rayo apartándome, adentrándose en mi hogar.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar para cerrarla. En cuanto mi mirada se dirigió hacia el enfrente, me quede paralizado. Como nunca antes me había pasado. No soy un tipo cobarde, quizá fue lo sorpresivo de la situación, lo que me hizo actuar así. Trague duro, encontrándome con unos ojos ardientes como de fuego y unos afilados colmillos.

No alcance hacer nada, cuando el lobo tensó las patas traseras, bajó la cabeza y saltó, sorteando la corriente de un enorme brinco. Aterrizó en mi pecho, tirándome al suelo. Traté de apartarme a rastras, pero el lobo se había sentado sobre mí y pesaba demasiado para quitármelo de encima.

Sé que el arma que traía en algún momento salió volando de mi mano.

Intente apartar el rostro, de sus blancos dientes de dos o tres pulgadas de largo al descubierto. Le colgaba la lengua a un lado de la boca, y jadeaba pesadamente. Su aliento olía a sangre y a carne cruda. Era el fin. Lo sabía y lo peor de todo era que no hacía mucho por defenderme, quizá estaba esperando algo así.

Por lo que de pronto me quede pasmado sin moverme. Deje de luchar contra la enorme bestia en ese instante. Como esperando que llegara el fin, hasta que sentí que Charasuke destrozo una silla, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Algunos pedazos de madera alcanzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, así que cerré los ojos por inercia. Probablemente mi amigo no vio el arma. El lobo gruño, dispuesto a atacarlo y cuando se distrajo con Charasuke, aproveche ese momento para llevar mis manos hacia el cuello del animal y apretarlo con fuerza. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para defenderme. Así es. De pronto estaba defendiéndome, porque sabía que luego el animal después de mí atacaría a Charasuke sin titubearlo.

—¡El arma, dispárale! —Le grite a este de forma desesperada.

Afortunadamente Charasuke acato la orden y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para quitarle el seguro, antes de disparar varias veces, hasta matarlo. Durante el proceso, una bala alcanzo a rozarme un brazo. Lo aparte rápidamente y jadee mientras me iba incorporando, descansando mis antebrazos en el suelo.

—Dios…Eso fue tan… —Mustió él, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—Quieres explicarme… ¿Por qué carajos, te venía siguiendo un lobo, estúpido? —Recrimine, mirando al animal que yacía muerto a mi lado.

—Tan excitante…

—Vete a la mierda…— Gruñí, rodando los ojos con hastió. ¿Excitante?, Estaba pirado de la cabeza.

Escuche una carcajada de proveniente de parte de Charasuke. Después de que lo había visto muerto de miedo, ahora ese imbécil, se estaba riendo. ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡MAL PARIDO DE MIERDA! Me quede sentado en el suelo, Charasuke me extendió un cigarro. Sabía que era un puto adicto. Tenía un montón de vicios, entre ellos, era el humo del cigarrillo. Abrí la boca ligeramente, sólo para que lo pusiera entre mis labios y luego espere que sacará el encendedor.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Un lobo muerto en mi sala, sangre por doquier, y la ventisca helada que se colaba en mi casa, porque esa puerta maldita seguía abierta.

—¡Te he herido! ¿Dónde está el botiquín, Menma?

—No, para nada. Me gusta tener balazos en el brazo de vez en cuando por diversión, creo que también es el equivalente a comer una manzana todos los días, estúpido… —Replique con sarcasmo.

Estuve a punto de recriminarle que era un imbécil suicida, por andar paseando en la madrugada, pero también deseaba curarme, señale con un cabeceo hacia el baño y me levante perezosamente del suelo para cerrar la puerta.

—Vas a tener que limpiar eso. —Gruñí, deslindándome de toda culpa.

Dándole constantes caladas al cigarrillo, y sacando el humo lentamente. Entendí que aquello era un puto asco. Las paredes se habían salpicado de sangre y la alfombra ahora era un desperdicio. Si mi madre estuviera viva, se volvía a morir de un jodido coraje. Era una mujer obsesionada con la limpieza, hasta antes de su enfermedad.

Al regresar a mi habitación seguido del moreno, me senté en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera, mientras dejaba que me curara. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro cansado, mientras terminaba de fumar. Escuche de nuevo el sonido de la bandeja de correo entrante y sonreí ligeramente.

—Es el tarado de Naruto, ¿Qué acaso no duerme? Maldito rubio. Mierda, dile que me he muerto. ¡Dile que un lobo me devoro entero! Y no quedo ningún rastro de mí. ¡No, ¡Mejor, que lo poco que quedo de mí se lo echaste a los perros! Añade que fue mi última voluntad.

Charasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza, soltando una risita. Tanto el como yo, sabíamos perfectamente lo que pasaría si llegaba a decirle algo como eso. Muy probablemente lo tendríamos a temprana hora aquí. Afuera de mi casa. Aquello quedaba completamente descartado.

—Me vas a decir, por fin qué coño, estabas haciendo a esta hora paseando como si nada por la madrugada. Sin contar que hace un frio de la mierda, afuera…

—Regresaba de una fiesta… Esa, a la que no quisiste asistir, Menma. Fue un completo asco. Se descompuso, mi auto. —Suspiro cansinamente—. Y me quede sin batería en el móvil. Tu casa era la más cercana y sé que no hemos hablado desde un día después del funeral de tu madre, pero… Me estaba congelando por el frio. Venía hacia aquí para pedirte ayuda… Mientras regresaba me topé con ese estúpido lobo…

—Y de forma inteligente, lo único que se te ocurrió fue correr, ¿No? —Lo interrumpí.

—Vamos, sabes que le tengo miedo, a ese tipo de animales salvajes…

—No eres más que una estúpida princesita. —Me burle—. Eres una princesa en apuros —él me dio un golpecito en el brazo, justo donde me rozo la bala, por lo que solté un leve quejido.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Se llevó una mano hacia la boca, claramente avergonzado por lo que hizo.

—Tsk.

Bien. Es obvio que el universo me odia. El tipo del que estaba rehuyendo, aparece en medio de la madrugada en peligro de muerte y si eso no es una señal de que haga algo al respecto, estoy casi seguro que mañana aparecerá un arcoíris colándose por mi ventana en dirección de mi casa hacia la suya. Esto apesta. Mi padre se va retorcer en su tumba por lo que estoy a punto de decir. Siempre hablaba mal de los maricas. Me decía que yo no terminara en la cárcel o acabaría teniendo sexo con otros hombres, y seria todo un marica.

Que pendejada.

E ironía, resulto que su hijo se convirtió en uno.

Carajo…

—He soñado contigo… últimamente… Sueño que te follo sin cansancio.

Comienzo a relatar aparentando tranquilidad. ¿Ahora entienden el porqué del café? Esto no sería problema, si se lo dijera a una chica. Caería rendida a mis pies en menos de un segundo. Tengo un maldito encanto nato que siempre me ha servido para aprovecharme de las chicas. Pero… Decírselo a tu mejor amigo que encima también es un cabrón heterosexual, es mucho más difícil. Es la puñetera mierda más difícil del mundo. Antes hubiera preferido que me cortaran la polla. _Nah_ , exagero, ¿Quién demonios querría algo como eso? Es sólo que… Esto es complicado. Sobre todo porque anteriormente, hacíamos esas competencias estúpidas, solo para ver quien se llevaba más chicas en una noche. Solo por diversión. Nunca había ganador. Terminábamos empatando. Siempre.

Lo veo sonreír, este desgraciado debió haber sido mujer en otra vida. Lo juro. Se ve tan… femenino, seguro ahora se burlara de mí. Tiro el cigarro al suelo. Al percatarme de que no dice nada, me apresuro a contestar cualquiera puñetera cosa, intentando salvar mi honor.

—Creo que me he estado drogando mucho... Es que ya no se ni que mier…

No termine de hablar. Porque sello mis labios con un beso. Un beso, que no me esperaba ni en ningún millón de años. No titubee ningún segundo en corresponderle de la forma en la que a mí me gustaba besar. Con ferocidad. Lo escuche gemir entre mis labios y ni tarde ni perezoso lo empuje contra el colchón. El rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Ahora si me sentía como un completo marica y por increíble que pareciera, no me importaba. El tipo rebelde quien siempre fui, el cabrón egoísta hijo de puta, quien seguido se burlaba de los demás por ser homosexuales… (inserté aquí al imbécil de Naruto Uzumaki y al bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha), ahora estaba besándose con otro hombre y lo peor del caso, es que lo disfrutaba. Yo sentía como mi cuerpo iba reaccionando positivamente ante eso. Joder. Sentía que nunca había tenido la jodida polla más dura en mi vida. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo; baje mi cabeza por su cuello comenzando a morderlo y besarlo con ansias.

—E-espera, Menma… —Murmuro empujando mi cuerpo para que me alejara, por lo que gruñí insatisfactoriamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Imbécil? ¿Acaso te has acobardado? —Rodé los ojos y cuestione un poco desesperado.

—Sólo quiero dejar las cosas en claro... —Respondió alzando una ceja y ladeo una sonrisa. No supe ni que mierda iba decir. No creía que hubiera alguna cosa importante para detener esto—… No me gustan los compromisos…

Esboce una sonrisa. Esas palabras fueron como música para mis oídos. En ese momento supe que íbamos en la misma dirección.

—Je, sabes que a mí tampoco, son una estupidez las relaciones de pareja… Sólo te limitan…

Estuve a punto de agregar algo más, pero volvió a cazar mis labios, correspondí con violencia, mordisqueando sus labios y empecé a deslizar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándole descaradamente. Lo haría mío. Sin dudarlo.

—Ups… Deje a una chica en el auto…

Me reí como nunca en la vida. Como no creí, ni pensé volver a reírme nunca.

—Que se joda… —Dije por último a lo que Charasuke contesto con una carcajada.

Ni _ella_ , Naruto, el lobo hijo de puta desangrándose en la sala, ni mucho menos mi padre retorciéndose en su tumba por tener un hijo desviado, iban a impedir que ahora sí me follara a este idiota.

 _Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer... Hace tiempo lo tenia escrito, pero hasta hoy me anime a publicar_


End file.
